The Final Battle
by dracodormiens97
Summary: The battle that we have all been waiting for.Rated T for mild language and violence. Ok I will update this story as soon as i get 5 more reviews, its not hard and it doesnt take long so pleez just do it.
1. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I don't think I need to tell you that I don't own Harry Potter. It's ovious.

Harry walked out onto the grounds of Hogwarts. It was absolutely silent except for the footsteps coming from Ginny, Hermoine, Ron, Neville, Fred, and George following Harry onto the grounds. A thick gray mist hung in the air. A slight wind swept over the grounds stirring the group's hair and sending chills down their spines. The conditions made for very poor visibility, which unnerved Harry. He heard Dumbledore's last words to Harry as though he were standing next to him now.

"Harry, sight is an easy thing to fool. If ever you find yourself blinded do not fret over it, but let your other senses take over. Use your instincts, use you brain."

That had been the day before Dumbledore's death. Harry stood still for a moment, letting his instincts take over. Suddenly, he whirled around to his left and shouted "Stupefy!" A thud was heard and, as if on cue, Death Eaters began to emerge from the fog. They wore their long, billowing black robes and white masks, but there was something different about them, they walked with more confidence, as if they knew that Harry was no match for them. There were probably one hundred of them visible, and what sounded like hundreds more were heard behind the veil of fog.

"Stay together, stay with me, don't…." Harry's friends never heard his last part because another voice interrupted. It was one that they had all hoped never to hear again.

"Awww, is wittle Hawy twying to keep his fwiends safe?" came the sickeneingly sweet voice. Her tone changed abruptly as she talked of Voldemort. "The Dark Lord will be here to see you soon Harry. You will get your chance to be a hero and die trying to protect this filth that you call your friends. You will get the honor of dying at his hand." She laughed a deep, maniacal laugh.

"You ruined my family." Neville's voice was low and sounded dangerous. Nobody had ever heard him sound like that, quite frankly, it scared them.

"Oh, awe you you wittle Neville? Youw pawents begged fow mewcy. They were fools to cross the Dark Lord. I bet you miss youw family huh? Imagine, youw whole family being murdered by my Lord. All except your bewoved Uncle Algie. He was the smart one to come to our side. It was a very good…"

"Silencio!" Hermoine cried seeing the effect Bellatrix's speech was having on Neville. He shook fiercely and his face had gone very pale.

"BITCH!" he screamed and dove headlong into her. She fell over backwards and Neville pounded every inch of her with his bare fists. His wand lay forgotten beside Harry. Harry cast a shield around Neville as spells flew his way. Suddenly, Neville stopped. He stood up and looked down at Bellatrix with such hate in his eyes that she momentarily went into a state of shock. This moment was all Neville needed. He grabbed her wand and snapped it in half again and again until there were about fifty tiny pieces littering the ground. The death eaters stood still for a minute, impressed that this inferior wizard would even have thought about such a thing as snapping the wand. They were so busy watching the drama between Bellatrix and Neville that they didn't notice when Harry conjured a ball of silver mist from his wand and speak into it. They didn't notice when it sped past their feet and made its way up the tower torwards the headmistress's office. Harry knew now that help was on the way. Headmistress McGonagall would be there any minute with an army of Order members right behind her.

Neville turned away from Bellatrix and walked calmly back towards Harry.with a look of mingled sadness and triumph on his face. It was a look not often worn by Neville. In fact, nobody present had ever seen it on him before. He looked quite striking with it.

"Well wasn't that a heart felt moment? I always do enjoy a reunion." Came the cold, drawling voice of Luscious Malfoy, "Now if you don't mind, I would really like to get on with this. Narcissa is waiting for me. Avada Kedavara," he said almost lazily poining his wand at Hermoine. She jumped out of the way so that the curse flitted harmlessly by her. She sent him a stunner, but he too was able to dodge the curse.

The Death Eaters began to close in around the little group. Their circle shrank and spells were fired in every direction. Neville stood with his back to Harry's volleying curses with such skill and grace that nobody would have believed that it was Neville. Both of them were fighting on a level that none of the others could have achieved even after years of training. Their arms were a blur as the blocked and fired spells, always keeping an eye on the others in case they needed help. Even with all of the group fighting tooth and nail, giving it everything they had, and making a large dent in the number of conscious Death Eaters, they were badly outnumbered. The Death Eaters were still moving forward, this time for the kill.


	2. So We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, unfortunately.

The Death Eaters were close enough now that Harry could see their eyes, narrowed with hatred. Harry knew that there was no way he could keep them back for much longer. Already he had been hit with several spells; fortunately none of them had done any real damage. Neville was still showing surprising strength in the battle and Harry couldn't help but be proud of him despite the fact that it looked as if they were all about to die.

Just when things looked as if they couldn't get any worse, a chill swept the grounds and Harry's head began to ring with his mother's voice. This could only mean one thing, dementors. He looked up and sure enough, there they were. About twenty-four of them were sweeping across the grounds. Immediately Harry thought of Ginny. She didn't pass out when dementors were near, but she did take it pretty hard. Did she know how to cast a patronus yet? He wasn't sure, but he knew he had to protect her.

**_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _**Harry bellowed. An enormous silver stag erupted from his wand and began to charge down dementors. One by one the dementors were hurled from the horns of the stag and landed yards away before sweeping off of the grounds once again.

The Death Eaters continued to close in around the little group. So far none of them had been put out of action. Harry knew now that it was only a matter of time unless the Order showed up very soon.

Harry felt a sharp, throbbing pain in his side and fell to the ground. He was in agony. A hand closed over his forearm and he knew even without looking up that it was not one of his friends. He knew he was in trouble now.

"Well Mr. Potter it looks like you aren't so wonderful after all. It's a pity you couldn't hold out until the Dark Lord arrived. He so wanted to murder you. Of course, he wouldn't deny any one of us the chance if we had you as I do now. You are in a spot of trouble now." Luscious Malfoy sounded calm though Harry could tell that this was his dream.

"Rot in hell Malfoy!" yelled someone from behind Harry. He looked back to see Tonks standing there with her wan pointed at Malfoy's forehead. "Expelliarmus!" she yelled making him fly backward into a wall of Death Eaters that had been advancing towards them. They fell over like bowling pins and Tonks laughed heartily as though watching Sirius singing Christmas carols about wild hippogriffs and nifflers.

Order members were fighting everywhere now. Apparently they had come from the gates while Harry was tied up with Luscious. Among them were Remus, Flitwick, Hagrid, McGonagall, Snape, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebot, Mundungus Fletcher, and several others that Harry did not recognize. Harry ignored them and continued to fight like his life depended on it. As he struck down MacNair a pain erupted from his forehead. It was like none he had ever experienced. It made him fall to his knees and urge to cry out. It subsided quickly and he stood again. It was time. Neville, Ginny, Hermoine, and Ron joined him. Nobody said anything. The magnitude of what was about to happen hit them all at once.

They walked five abreast across the grounds. Harry seemed to know exactly where he was going. As the lake came into sight Harry remembered that night five years ago when he had saved his godfather from the dementor's kiss. He walked to this spot at the water's edge and stopped. Standing there he saw a man, standing silhouetted against the moon. Harry was the only one who could see him. He was the man that Harry had loved as a father, the man that Harry still believed he had killed. The man smiled at Harry and gestured to the figure that was coming swiftly their way as if to say "Kill the bastard for me, ok?" as Harry knew he would if he were speaking.

Harry turned his attention to Lord Voldemort with a new calm about him. This was his destiny. He was about to fulfill his destiny, the thing he had lived his life thus far to do. After tonight he would get to live his life, either here on earth, or with his parents and Sirius. This thought comforted Harry, it made him feel like he had the strength to beat the man who had ruined so many lives, stolen so many futures.

Finally Voldemort came to a stop in front of Harry. "So we meet again Tom."

A/N: Hey guys if you have read all this w/ the first chapter then its really cool but now please **_PLEASE REVIEW._** It makes me feel like I am actually getting somewhere and im really tempted to quit posting if I don't get enough reviews. Plz r **_&R. _**Oh yeah sorry this one was so short guys, the next few are going to be really long though, so I had to condense here. Oh yeah and thanx princessdza for your reviews!


	3. The Last Battle

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately.

A/N: After this chapter I'm not really sure where I'm going to go with the story, so I need y'all to give me some ideas and let me know what you think I should do. Also, please review; I have almost 100 reads and 3 reviews, that's pathetic.

Chapter 3

"Have you come to bow to your death Harry?" asked Voldemort with a slight hiss, "You know that you are no match for me? You know that you WILL die, don't you? I mean after all, how can such a little boy even dream of defeating Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard of all time?"

" How many times do I have to tell you Tom, Albus Dumbledore was the greatest wizard of all time?" Harry asked calmly, it seemed that he was unfazed by the words Voldemort spoke.

"Albus Dumbledore was a fool! He stepped in between you and I and died at my hand! I murdered him in the heat of a battle duel, you were there, you should know. He was no match for the great Lord Voldemort!" Voldemort screeched.

His open mockery of Dumbledore who had become very close to Harry in his sixth year was enough to unnerve anyone, almost. Harry however kept his temper down. It was obvious that he was not afraid, something that made the onlookers feel strangely comforted and as a t ease as you could get given the situation. Nobody had seen this before. Harry was not only controlling his emotions, but was making a point of both insulting Voldemort and making sure that he knew Harry was not afraid. Harry was focused, much as Hermoine was when it came to school, nothing could distract him, nothing could get in his way.

"That isn't the way I remember it Tom. I do believe he stepped in front of my friends and I just as you tried to kill me. He sacrificed himself so that I could live now, to this moment…so that I could destroy you and all you stand for," Harry said, his voice falling to a deadly whisper at the end.

"You idiot boy, you should have joined me when you had the chance! I will rule this world; I will win. You could have been great had you joined me, but now you must face the same fate as the rest of your pathetic family," he spit the words out as though they couldn't be held in, " Your arrogance annoys me, lets settle this. There have been many times I could have killed you in secret using tricks and deception. I want to leave no doubt in anyone's mind that you were no match for me, let's duel. I want no begging for mercy Harry, I have none."

Voldemort unsheathed his wand and cast a shield around himself. Harry did the same. A brief thought came into Harry's mind. What if he did die? What if he did fail? If he was going to die, he would do it fighting, like his father. They circled each other, Harry waiting for Voldemort to issue any invitation to him, Voldemort planning his attack.

"Crucio!" Voldemort bellowed.

Harry easily dodged his spell and sent back a stream of his own. They volleyed these back and forth the colors blurring together. Hermoine and Ginny held each other, too scared to do anything else. It was not their own lives they feared for, but Harry's. Several times a badly aimed spell came their way, forcing them to break apart for a moment. Nobody remembered that they could do anything t protect themselves, they were too busy watching the two wizards in front of them, lost in the battle.

Finally Harry broke Voldemort's shield with a strong severing charm. The spell cut Voldemort's arm and his blood spilled forth, making dark red stains on his dark robe. Harry could not believe it had happened nor did he know why Voldemort so stopped firing spells and took or dodged the ones that Harry threw. Then Voldemort turned to Ron and Harry knew.

"Imperio," Voldemort said with a smirk as he looked toward Harry.

Ron became still, his eyes looked empty and his mind was wiped clean. Voldemort whispered into Ron's ear. Thanking Dumbledore silently for teaching him legilimens, Harry concentrated on Ron. Only one thing was on his mind, kill Ginny. A part of Ron was screaming no, a part of him was begging Voldemort to spare his baby sister, but that vice was only a tiny one. Ron's body turned to face Ginny. Harry felt a pounding in his head and knew he wasn't alone.

"If you move, **_I'll _**kill her, and the mudblood," It said.

Ron raised his wand with a look of horror and disgust on his mouth. Harry struggled miserably to make his voice work, to shout a warning, to do something, anything. Ron opened his mouth and shrieked "AVADA KEDAVARA!" in a voice entirely different from his own. Ginny looked shocked for a second and before falling to the ground with a little scream. Harry ran to her side and sank down beside her.

He dropped his wand as he looked into those eyes. The same ones that used to be so full of life and joy, the ones Harry used to dream about. Those same coffee colored eyes that Harry had looked into hours ago as he told Ginny he loved her, that he always would. Those same eyes were now blank and staring, they held no sign of anything that they had once been. Harry felt as though someone had punched him in the stomach not once but hundreds of times. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, nothing made sense except that Ginny, his Ginny, was gone forever. How dare that man touch _his_ Ginny! How dare he do ANYTHING to her! Harry felt such an anger inside him that he had to fight hard not to scream. Harry began to turn slowly to face Voldemort. He was about halfway around when he felt a sharp, throbbing, unbearable pain in his side.

Just at the top of his jeans a long sword stuck out of his side. It was covered in thick red stuff. Was that his blood? Harry felt his side and his hand came up sticky and red. He pulled out the sword and a fresh wave of red swept down his side. His robes were stained with that inky red color. He felt his consciousness ebbing. He couldn't give up now, he had to beat Voldemort. He had to do it for his mum and dad, for Sirius, for Dumbledore, for Ginny. For Ginny. That thought made every ounce of fatigue leave his body. He knew what he had to do.

He mustered his emotions, his magic, his memories. He brought them all together and willed Voldemort gone, not just for a few years, forever. HE wished for revenge for everyone who had been harmed by him. He lifted his arm and concentrated on the things he loved most. He pictured the faces of his friends. Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny swam before him. Ginny slightly closer than the rest. He hear her voice, he smelled her hair. He could even feel her hand on his side, on the wound that was so deep. He remembered the way she hated morning and loved the wildflowers that grew around the lake. He felt a warmth growing in his hand.

A thick jet of periwinkle blue magic erupted from Harry's hand just as Voldemort uttered the words that were meant to kill him. The two met in the middle and silver sparks flew everywhere. Harry was reminded of the Triwizard Tournament and he seemed to recall something like this. He halfway expected people to come out of the tip of Voldemort's wand as they had before, but for awhile none did. Then, suddenly, Ginny appeared and knelt down beside Harry whispering words of comfort and encouragement in his ear. More people came forward, Dumbledore, Sirius, Cedric, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, Luna, and finally Harry's mum and dad. They formed a semi circle behind Harry.

Voldemort's eyes grew wide at the sight of little Ginny coming toward him with her wand out, pointing at him and muttering insults much in her fashion that Voldemort lost his concentration and dropped his wand. The blue light from Harry's hand hit him square in the chest and he shrieked with agony and fell to the ground. He began to slowly fade until nothing was left in the spot where that powerful wizard who called himself Voldemort had been moments before.

Harry felt his consciousness leaving him once again as he became aware of the pains in his side and the way his robes were sticking to him. The last thing he saw before he passed out was the image of Ginny in all her glory leaning down to kiss him

A/N Its not as long as I thought it would be and I may rewrite it later to make it longer, but here it is anyway. Like I said before tell me what you think I should do with it now in a review. I really haven't got a clue so unless y'all help me out it may be awhile before the next post! Thanx 4 reading!


End file.
